Slave Blood: Chapter 7
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of the vampire novel Slave Blood. 'Chapter 7' I heard the door getting unlocked but no one walked in. At least I could not hear the floor yielding from any footsteps. “Asleep?”, the sudden sound right next to my ear surprised me and I hurried getting away. I had not noticed the little light in the room had been turned off. “Eliezer?”, I asked out in the dark. “Yes?”, he replied closer to me than I thought. “Wha-what are you doing in here?”, my voice was weak. I wanted him to think I had no courage back. I needed to get out of here. Fast. “I got hungry.”, he said even closer to me now than before. “I didn’t hear you coming in.”, I said trying to win myself time. I moved towards the door as quiet as I could. “I’m a predator.”, he grunted, “I would be a hungry man if I couldn’t sneak up on humans.” This information gave me the chills. He killed people while they were sleeping? Would he have done the same to me? “I’m hungry, Miya.”, he said into me ear. I froze. He was standing right in front of me. Blocking me from reaching the door, “We can play hide and seek later.” He knew. He knew I was in the middle of an escape. But how! I felt his cold, dead hands around my arms. With wild force I removed them and rushed to the other end of the room. “Got you!”, he said and grabbed my arm again. I screamed and punched at him with the free one. But my hand only touched the air. He was gone. I ran towards the door but was stopped by two hands around my waist dragging me back towards the bed. “No more games.”, Eliezer said with a calm voice. I fought the best I could but he held me down as if it was nothing. “Stop it! Stop! Please let me go!”, I screamed still not willing to give up. First when he grabbed around my throat I stopped. Otherwise he would have strangled me. Tears started running from my eyes and they only got worse when I felt his breath on my neck. “Please don’t!”, I cried out. I did not want to die this way. No now. Not like this! “Shh. Don’t be scared. It won’t hurt. At least not me.”, shortly he grinned. Then the pain came when he forced his fangs into my skin. Ripped it open and began to end his thrust in my blood. The pain was indescribable. I did not have the force to fight against him anymore. The result was him being even more aggressive in his way of sucking out my blood. I screemed and cried but he did not stop. I wish I had pasted out. I could barely stand the pain! Done eating he swiped my inside the blanket before he left me alone in the room. Locking the door behind him. Alone in the dark I tried not to cry. Only because it made the wound on my neck hurt. It felt like he had ripped a part of me into pieces. I tried calming myself down by cursing every single, coldblooded monster in this mansion. It worked.. a little. 'See more' For the collective works of the novel, go here. Category:Slave Blood Category:Slave Blood Chapter